weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Lily is Born
Angel Lily is Born is the fourth episode of the first season of the anime. Synopsis Momoko and Hinagiku visit Yuri's mother's wedding dress store. Yuri tells them that they can try the wedding dresses anytime, and that her mom would probably agreed. Eagerly excited, Yuri's mom walks in and tells about the special meaning of a wedding dress. Momoko and Hinagiku try to ask Yuri's mom if they can try some of the wedding dresses, but are forbidden because of the fashion, despite what Yuri said. Hinagiku angers Yuri's mom by calling her names, which makes her tell her that the dresses aren't done. Due to this, Momoko's dress tears apart and although apologizing, she bumps into a mannequin, which causes a chain reaction and the other mannequins fall down along wiith the wedding dresses on them. Yuri's mom tells them to go away. Above the store, Pluie and Jama-P sense the Saint Something Four in the wedding dress in the store. Pluie orders Jama-P to find the part of The Saint Something Four. Meanwhile in Yuri's room, Yuri apologizes to Momoko and Hinagiku, and that her mom is ner ous because of the upcoming fashion show. Jama-P is then seen sneaking into Yuri's room. Momoko asks Yuri if she can be a model in the fashion show, which Yuri agrees, but doesn't promise. Momoko says she's has nothing to lose, which has Hinagiku curious what she means, but Momoko keeps it to herself, and practically crushes Jama-P when he's sneaking around in Yuri's bed. At night, Yuri tries asking her mom to let Momoko be in the fashion show, but she doesn't allow it. She tries to convince her, but her mother still forbids it, and they start to argue a little. Yuri eventually gets upset when she said it was all for her. Jama-P sneaks around the room, and reports to Pluie about the wedding dresses. Pluie makes Yuri's mom lose consciousness and rips all the dresses, when suddenly Yuri wakes up from bed from the noise in the other room. To Pluie's disappointment, none of the wedding dresses were the Saint Something Four, and tells Jama-P to remember that objects can emit similar love waves to the Saint Something Four. Yuri then comes to the room, of which Pluie escapes, but Jama-P stays behind. When Yuri goes in the room, she's shocked to find the wedding dresses destroyed. Jama-P possesses Yuri's mom and wakes up, and thinks Yuri ripped the dresses. Yuri tries to tell her she didn't do it, but her mom ends up slapping her. Yuri's mom regains her senses and is shocked of her actions. Yuri runs away in sorrow and Jama-P disappears in happiness. Durinv Soccer practice, Momoko asks Yanagiba to be her partner in the fashion show. Yousuke comes by, and says that Yanagiba is too shy. Yousuke asks if he could be a model, but Momoko refuses, and Hinagiku catches on to her plans. Yuri tells that her mother's fashion show is ruined and cries. On their way home, Momoko and Hinagiku become upset of her mom's actions. Yuri's parents are seen looking at the torn dresses, and talk about the incident. The girls confront Yuri's parents, and explain it wasn't Yuri who ripped the dresses. Momoko then talks about her trust to Yuri's mom and that if her mother didn't belive her, she would do something rash. Yuri's mom agrees with Momoko, and apologizes to Yuri, and they hug it out. Jama-P outside the store senses the love wave of the situation. Yuri's mom uses her previous dresses from long ago for the fashion show, and talks about how Yuri taught her the true meaning of a wedding dress and the first wedding dress her mom made. As Yuri's mom is showing her the dress she gonna wear for the fashion show, Pluie and Jama-P appear and ask for the dress, thinking it's the part of Saint Something Four. Momoko tells them to run, but are too late when Pluie attacks them, making Hinagiku and Yuri's parents fall unconscious. Momoko then transforms into Wedding Peach. Yuri realizes it was Pluie who destroyed the dresses. Wedding Peach confronts Pluie and tells Yuri to run. Pluie escapes and Wedding Peach chases after him. Yuri is now in her room crying, but finds her mom with her, but possessed by Jama-P and attacks her with scissors to get the wedding dress. Before Yuri is about to get hurt, the Saint Lip Liner appears, and Aphrodite tells Yuri to transform into Wedding Lily. Jama-P escapes after. Aphrodite gives instructions to Lily. Meanwhile, Wedding Peach has caught up to Pluie on the top of the building, but reveals that he was trying to lore her away so Jama-P could steal the wedding dress. Jama-P comes and tells Pluie that a Love Angel appeared. Then Yuri arrives, and along with Momoko, they change to their fighter angel form. Jama-P tries to attack the love angels, but is counterattacked by Angel Lily with Saint Lip Liner, Lily Rainbow. She tangles the scissors together and Wedding Peach uses Saint Miroir Bridal Flash, unpossessing Yuri's mom and defeating Jama-P. Pluie and Jama-P escape. Wedding Peach and Wedding Lily get suited to each other. Limone watches from afar and thanks Aphrodite. On the day of the fashion show, the models walk on the pathway, making Momoko bummed that she couldn't be a model due to there being no dresses to fit her. Yuri then goes on the pathway, being praised by Momoko, Hinagiku, and the audience. Yuri is proud and that one day, she will make her own wedding dress for her wedding. Yuri throws her bouquet, being caught by Momoko and Hinagiku. Characters * Momoko Hanasaki * Yuri Tanima * Hinagiku Tamano * Yousuke Fuuma * Kazuya Yanagiba * Pluie * Limone * Aphrodite * Jama-P References Category:Episodes, anime, Wedding Peach anime Category:Wedding Peach Episodes